Some data available from the Internet is updated often. For example, stock prices change, bids are placed on auction, news stories are added, blog entries are posted, shopping deals are found, and the like. While some existing browsers maintain a history of locations visited by a user and cache data viewed by the user, devices with limited memory quickly discard the cached data. Further, many users consistently re-visit particular web pages multiple times throughout a given day to look for updated data. With some existing systems, the users have to launch a web browser and then navigate to each of the individual web sites of interest. Considerable time may be spent by the users while attempting to stay current.